User talk:William Leonard
Chat? See title. --Rarity7Best (talk) 20:52, March 13, 2014 (UTC) SBFA You might want to remove the link to SBFA from your masthead; that place is dead. --Rarity7Best (talk) 18:54, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Wanna go on chat? Walrus (talk) 10:01, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I cannot. :( I'm in my grandparents' house right now, and will be until about three o'clock. I'm currently feeding off the Personal Hotspot on my grandmother's phone, which has limited data. I'll get on chat when I return to my house later today. :D - William Leonard (talk) 11:15, April 9th, 2014 (UTC) Since I can't comment on Classic's (Can't comment on CNF's post) Leonard, it's already been settled. I cannot - will not - let Ben go through the same thing 5 or 6 users of this wiki went through from October - January. I h#cking cried every time I looked at the wiki's activity feed during our global blocked. --Rarity7Best (talk) 23:48, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :First of all, it's not settled properly until all the bureaucrats say it is. That's the way things roll here and I wish you'd come to understand that as it's rule number one of being a bureaucrat. Second of all, I don't see how you can't just talk to Ben on Cloudsdale and let the chat be on the wiki. I know Ben can't go on the wiki chat, and I know he's one of your best friends. I respect that. However, that doesn't mean you can shut down the wiki chat for everybody else. You don't like the chat? Don't use it. I really don't mind either way. But barring the whole community from the wiki chat really doesn't make a whole lot of sense. - William Leonard : ::I made a promise to Ben, and I'm going to keep it. Besides, most users will probably just act like Ben doesn't exist. Talk with him about it on Cloudsdale if you want. --Rarity7Best (talk) 00:20, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Cloudsdale Could you get on Cloudsdale for a sec? I need to talk with you about something. --Tanner Schnabel 22:43, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Question Are you still planning to resign as bureaucrat? Because I plan to have the users vote on which bureaucrats to keep, and I don't want there to be more bureaucrats in the running than necessary. ~JCM 22:48, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I am still planning to resign. And apologies for not getting back to you sooner - preparing for exams has dramatically shortened the amount of time I spend on the wiki. - William Leonard (talk) 20:59, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Cloudsdale Can you come to Cloudsdale? https://www.cloudsdale.org/clouds/panties SummerSpongefan20 (talk) 20:05, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Whenever you get this message... Whenever you respond to this message, I want to reveal a project I want you to help me with. Visit this link to my wiki's chat when you get this message and I'll unveil the project. Thanks for the message! TheITChap --TheITChap (talk) 06:17, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat Please may you take the honor of joining me in the activity of chat? Walrus (talk) 15:13, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Upcoming AD title card I am making a Fourth of July Absorbent Days episode, and I was seeing what with your animation, if you may produce a title card for it. The episode is called "The Patriotic Heist". I hope you will accept the offer! :D - MrScience12 Sure! I'll make it either today or tomorrow, when I have time. — William Leonard. Props to you I feel you may have saved the wiki from inactivity from your idea. People are contributing more than ever, and people are getting in better moods. RamDarre (talk) 12:33, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! We'll see how the rest of the month plays out. ^_^ — William Leonard. 13:05, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Titlecards I need help making titlecards on SpongeToons, can you help me make some...if you have time. :) I love the Philippines (talk) 04:05, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Title Card Help I need help with title cards for my new spin-off Reckless and Retired. Can you help? --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 13:20, July 9, 2014 (UTC) That's awesome! Thanks!! And Chum Bucket List is basically about SpongeBob's bucket list. The list of things he wants to do before he dies. The title card would probably have a chum bucket on it. --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 13:54, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Help...please? I've got a load of schoolwork, again. So, could you create titlecards for both "In The Snail Park" and "Voyage of Patrick Star" in SpongeToons? I really need your help, after I saw your titlecards, I knew you could help. I love the Philippines (talk) 14:07, July 9, 2014 (UTC) The episode is out now. Chum Bucket List. The title card would have a chum bucket on it. The episode is about a bucket list of things SpongeBob wants to do before he dies. Thanks --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 15:22, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Ghastlyop's cry for help I have to keep a hold of SpongeBob: After The Film, Krusty Road: The Show & ADWSS. So I'm going to be busy for the time being. I loved the titlecard for "Voyage Of Patrick Star" but I need titlecards for another two episodes of mine for SpongeToons. "The Stolen Town and A Journey's End". --When I was 6, I ate a bag of Plams! (talk) 16:33, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey I hate to send you so many messages today, but just checking to make sure you saw my responses earlier about the Chum Bucket List title card. :) --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 00:28, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks again for the help. I love the Philippines (talk) 10:31, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Title Card Help Okay, I work for a show called ADWSS. Anyway, the title card process is slow, and we aren't getting anything satisfying. I need your help on making some title cards for me. I need "There's No Place Like Home", about SpongeBob trying to stop his neighboorhood from being replaced by a mall, "Krusty Krisis", about Mr. Krabs doubling the price of all his menu items, and trying to get his customers back, "Time To Shine" about Squidward trying to ruin his performance at a talent show, "Artist At Work" about Squidward trying to get his art into a museum, "Mountain Climbing" about SpongeBob and Patrick going hiking, "Seeing Double" about SpongeBob finding clones of himself that ruin his personality, "Sleeping On The Job" where Squidward makes a bet with Mr. Krabs that he can stay awake for his whole shift, "Hide And Go Missing" where SpongeBob is kidnapped, and "Independence Day".... well, you know. Now I obviously don't want these up in one second, just take your time. Sorry if this is a bit too much work, but I heard your title cards are awesome! This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 19:08, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry but Yep, I saw that the past weeks you've gotten many requests for title cards but if it wouldn't bother you, could you please make a titlecard for the next ST episode, "A Less Krusty Theme"'? But if you have pretty much a HUGE load of work, then its fine with me. Im just running out of "material". You know, im just "not into" title card making anymore. I love the Philippines (talk) 09:41, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Title Cards Can you make some more title cards for Reckless and Retired? Bingo Murder - Squidward murders the top bingo player at the retirement home The Golden Chopsticks - the gang destroys the Great Wall of China, trying to find the ancient golden chopsticks buried in it World's Oldest Man - the gang competes to see who lives the longest, in order to win World's Oldest Man Aliens - Aliens take over the retirement home. That's all for now. No rush! When you finish some, put them on my talk page. Thanks bro! --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 00:14, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey? You get this? --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 23:28, July 16, 2014 (UTC) If you're too busy, just say so....I can get someone else, it's not biggy. The series is airing pretty rapidly. Just tell me if you can't do it. ;) --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 19:36, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I'm a bit busy - I've spent most of the last two daysgetting ready for a wedding I'm attending at the end of this month :P Also I haven't been in the mood for making title cards recently. — William Leonard. 21:18, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Ah, gotcha. You coulda just said something man. Who else makes title cards that isn't too busy? JCM? --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 21:39, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Your Titlecards Are Awesome and when I saw your titlecard for The Patriotic Heist, my mind exploded (not really) but you get my point. So I would like to ask you if it wouldnt be a big favor to ask you if you could make a TC for "Thrilla in Manila"? I love the Philippines (talk) 08:03, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm not doing title card requests anymore. Thanks anyway! :D — William Leonard. 09:41, July 27, 2014 (UTC) That's fine. :) --I love the Philippines (talk) 10:15, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Thanks for your work on the wiki. I read you joined the wiki back in 2009. So I been wanting to ask you a question. What was the wiki like then? Was it much different then it is today? RadioGuy42 (talk) 00:32, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Bu.....but.... Will you revive Parallel Sponge? It's a very great spinoff! :D Ako po ay si Luis, isang Pilipino. (talk) 10:51, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Letter to the A.N.Ts Since you are one the ANTS of Sci Brands, then you have received a letter. That's all, folks! -Your guy, Sci! Chat If you're still online, would you mind going on chat with me? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 13:44, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat Wanna go on chat? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 23:08, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: CCIInc. This is a user that is no longer welcome on Wikia. This includes their contributions to the wikia as well. Please do not continue to accommodate this user as he is no longer welcome here and their content will be treated as such. Rappy 20:05, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Just thought of something If you like Azumanga Daioh you might also like Pani Poni Dash. It's been described best as "Azumanga Daioh on crack", which is pretty amazing because sometimes Azumanga Daioh seems like it's on crack as it is. Ponyo Fan (talk) 03:58, February 5, 2015 (UTC) YTPs Hi, I saw your entry in The SpingeBill Collection 2. It was good! I like all your other YTPs as well. Hopefully that could gain you some popularity. You deserve it! OH YEAH MR. KRABS (talk) 06:20, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Curtains Hey, William, if you've got some time, I'd really appreciate it if you were able to make a series card for Curtains. The spinoff should be debuting soon, and honestly I ''don't even know what the card should look like, so I guess just do whatever comes to mind, I suppose. Something minimal like ttyl.'s card, perhaps? Thank you ahead of time. Nevermind I don't need the title card anymore. Red Mist's a drug? I just thought it was a really bad fanfiction. (talk) 07:12, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Can I make a video game about the New Adventures of the IJLSA. 3 Months! Never seen you in a LONG time -'It's Kelpy G!' 19:10, September 6, 2015 (UTC) yo I messaged u on skype --Totalraichu (talk) 20:23, January 31, 2016 (UTC) I want you to block Vadervoid Please block Vadervoid1977. He just won't stop vandalizing! Pac-Man in da house! 11:19, March 15, 2016 (UTC) I think you may be needed here. Block requested Over the past year, a user named Jake.palid has repeatedly tried to add the name "Checutti" to the article on Mrs. Puff. He has done this on several other wikis, including the main SpongeBob wiki, and has done it often enough that it has become vandalism. Even though this is a fan fiction wiki and this might normally be allowed, the fact that he is doing the same thing here as on the other wikis is what makes it vandalism here also. I have been able to trace his fixation with this name going back four years, which indicates he is not going to give up trying to force that name on the character any time soon. So, I am requesting a block on his account. Unfortunately, anything shorter than a permanent block isn't going to do any good because he'll just come back after it expires and continue with trying to add the name again. His past behavior supports that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:03, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey William. Want to chat later? Can't do Skype right now though. [[User:Arch Wizard Megumin|'Alan''']]. chat hey mate before you leave us all forever you wanna get on chat real quick? i post porn, I give everyone the clap, I'm gay, i use bad grammar, I drove everyone batshit crazy. (talk) 02:03, June 6, 2016 (UTC)